Crónica de una muerte anunciada
by Liz19forever
Summary: Bella no cree en los misterios, Ella junto a Ángela se alistan para disfrutar de la celebración de las hogueras que dará su facultad. Justo a la mitad de la noche tiene una extraña premonición que cambiara el destino de su vida para siempre.


**Diclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino de Stephenie Meyer y su compañía Editorial.

**Personajes Principales: **

Edward y Bella. One Shot

**Ratings: **

Apta para todo público.

**Sinopsis:**

Bella no cree en los misterios de la noche de San Juan, Ella junto a su amiga Ángela se alistan para disfrutar de la celebración de las hogueras que dará su facultad. Justo a la mitad de la noche luego que son encendidos los monumentos, Bella tiene una extraña premonición que cambiara el destino de su vida para siempre.

* * *

_"Me quede helada absorta en el reflejo del espejo frente a mí._

_Me veía a mi misma reflejada con las llamas de la hoguera de fondo que enmarcaban mi silueta con tenues colores rojos como una especie de aura._

_En ese segundo el reflejo cambió y unos ojos de un dorado intenso se plasmaron en el espejo borrando mi visión._

_Lo siguiente que me noté me dejo perpleja"._

**Crónica de una muerte anunciada**

Nací para mala o buena suerte justo cuando el día acaba y comienza el otro, nadie ni siquiera los médicos podían definir si había nacido el día que terminaba o el que recién alumbraba, pero esa ambigüedad me gustaba. Claro que para efectos prácticos marcaron mi nacimiento un veintitrés de junio.

Mientras crecía jamás noté las implicancias del día posterior, la llamada Noche de San Juan. Una fiesta de larga data, llena de mitos y creencias mágicas ocultas. Una noche de sortilegio me repetía mi abuelo querido haciendo alusión a que yo era alguien especial. Crecí agradeciendo que mi fecha de cumpleaños fuera el día anterior, sino de seguro me hubieran nombrado Juana para suerte mía a cambio había obtenido Isabella, aunque prefería enormemente Bella.

Justamente hoy era el inicio del verano mi época preferida ya que, el frió y la lluvia no pegaban conmigo. Me fascina la brisa típica de una tarde como esta, tibia y suave mientra se mueven las hojas recién brotadas. Absorta en aquellos movimientos antojadizos y caprichosos de las ráfagas de viento que la naturaleza nos brinda me preparaba para lo que sucedería por la noche.

La Universidad había organizado la típica fiesta de las hogueras, según la tradición se encendían estas magnificas llamaradas a modo de purificar de los malos espíritus. Tonterías si me preguntaban a mí pero no podía negar la atracción que siempre había tenido respecto a este elemento: El fuego.

Me encantaba mirarlo muy cerca, ver las diferentes gamas de colores que desprendían de la llama desde que se formaba hasta que culminaba, era un placer que lograba transportarme lejos de donde estuviera. Me daba una extraña sensación de paz y regocijo. Creo que ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me gustaba presenciar este tipo de celebración, ver todos los grande monumentos encendidos, a los niños gritar de alegría todo confabulado en un ambiente oscuro y misterioso lleno de suspicacia lograba atrapar mi mente.

Técnicamente esta noche sería mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche y sabía que en cualquier minuto Ángela pasaría por mí para que juntas fuéramos a presenciar como se encendían estas magnificas hogueras fuera de la universidad frente a la entrada principal. Donde también sucedería el tradicional baile del comienzo del verano.

Puntualmente a las diez sentí golpear la puerta de mi habitación detrás de esta, parada con la cara sonriente estaba mi mejor amiga de la Universidad, era tanta su expectación que sus ojos destellaban un furor jamás visto en aquellas pupilas.

— ¿Lista? —me preguntó mientras yo tomaba una cartera y las llaves.

— Lista —contesté saliendo tratando de ser tan optimista como ella pero me deprimía un poco el hecho de que hoy sería un año más vieja. Caminamos presurosas por el pasillo, Ángela me contaba acerca de su nuevo novio. El dormitorio no estaba muy lejos de donde sería la fiesta de hecho a poco andar pudimos ver las enormes hogueras fabricadas de cartones y maderas preparadas y listas para que a la media noche fueran encendidas.

En el ambiente había una esencia especial, se sentía una espesura indescriptible a pesar que estaba completamente despejado, la oscuridad reinante era densa, lo que me hacía recordar a las películas sobre magia y misterio. Todos los alumnos estaban llegando, había varios monumentos puestos por el borde de la calle que eran más pequeños que el grande que se encontraba justo frente a la salida principal, asemejaban un camino que quedaría totalmente iluminado cuando fueran prendidas. Grandes pancartas habían sido colocadas en la fachada de nuestra facultad y la música inundó el lugar dando el toque que faltaba.

Riendo y compartiendo nos acercamos a un grupo de nuestra clase de historia del arte. Se me paso el tiempo volando y no me di cuenta de que ya eran veinte para las doce de la noche. El ruido de unos petardos a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltarme del susto y me trajo de regreso de mi mundo de ensueños y sí ese era otro defecto mío que algunos llaman virtud podía abstraerme de la realidad y viajar lejos imaginando situaciones donde los príncipes, las princesas y el romanticismo lo inundaban. Absorta pensando en mil cosas volví a la realidad a tiempo para que Ángela me hiciera acercarme a la gran hoguera que sería encendida en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Trajiste tus resoluciones? —me preguntó entusiasmada ante el hecho de tirar en la hoguera papeles escritos con pensamientos o cosas negativas que hubieran pasado durante el año pasado y que quisiera purificar. Nunca había hecho uno pero no sé porque este año había preparado solo uno. Había algo que quería olvidar y dejar ir para continuar con mi vida — _quería olvidarlo a él_ —suspiré mientras abría mi bolso enseñándole el papel doblado. Ella sonrió de vuelta, unos de los estudiantes que había organizado la fiesta se acerco cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las doce de la noche.

La música sonaba estridentemente pero era una música demasiado sutil, que invitaba a perderse en la perfecta noche que estábamos teniendo porque era una perfecta noche de primavera. Me emocionaba pensar que comenzaba mis dos estaciones preferidas. Dejaría atrás el letargo de los días crudos de invierno y volvería la chispa característica en mí. Me sonroje al pensar en mis preparativos para ese verano. Me iría de intercambio a Londres por tres meses lo que me traía bastante entusiasmada.

Estaba así jugando con el vaso de bebida entre mis labios, mirando divertida como Ángela daba saltitos de ansiedad y expectación cuando mis ojos se perdieron en la llamarada que encendería la gran hoguera.

No sé porque pero sentí una especie de escalofríos cuando advertí como se encendía. En estas fiestas había tradiciones ocultas y misteriosas que rozaban con la brujería pero jamás me habían llamado tanto la atención como a mi amiga Ángela. Así que no me pareció malo o algo que no debiera hacer cuando uno de los chicos de primer año, jugando con las demás chicas les mostraba un espejo. Claro todas corrían despavoridas cuando el muchacho les ponía el espejo enfrente y según se contaba si una mujer observaba su reflejo justo a media noche vería el momento de su muerte.

— Me choca, siempre están los desubicados de siempre —reclamó Ángela observando la misma escena que yo. En role mis ojos divertida.

Por favor, no exageres sí y mejor corrámonos más allá para mirar bien cuando la enciendan y podamos tirar los papeles —le indiqué y ella me siguió.

Nos abrimos paso entre los estudiantes que había rodeado el gran monumento esperando los escasos dos minutos que faltaban para encenderla y nos posicionamos de las primeras a escasos pasos de distancia.

La antorcha que la encendería paso entre nosotras y como me gustaba ver el fuego, esa sensación de tranquilidad me invadió era como estar en casa, esas flamas me reclaman y me atraían como una droga que no se puede dejar.

— La van a encender —chilló entusiasmada Ángela mientras veíamos como el chico ponía la antorcha en el borde de la hoguera para que esta prendiera.

Las campanas de la capilla universitaria se sintieron y la hoguera principal se encendió enseguida. Cuando paró la última campanada sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré sin proponérmelo.

Me quede helada absorta en el reflejo del espejo frente a mí. Me veía a mi misma reflejada con las llamas de la hoguera de fondo que enmarcaban mi silueta con tenues colores rojos como una especie de aura. En ese segundo el reflejo cambió y unos ojos de un dorado intenso se plasmaron en el espejo borrando mi visión. Lo siguiente que me noté me dejo perpleja.

Era el hombre más perfecto y hermoso que yo hubiera imaginado nunca, un adonis cualquiera. Su piel era blanca como la nieve en invierno y sus labios de un carmesí intenso. Sus facciones se asemejaban a un dios griego por que eran simplemente perfectas. Su cabello broncíneo desordenado tal y como cuando la brisa del mar juega con ellos en una tarde de verano enmarcaba el rostro de ese ser perfecto.

Sin poder salir del transe la imagen cambio y me vi reflejada a mi misma corriendo despavorida, huía de alguien por los pasillos de la facultad, tropecé varias veces, bajando escaleras hasta que di con la gran puerta de madera que ya era tan conocida para mí. La empuje con todas mis fuerzas y seguí corriendo con mi vista hacía mis espaldas. Estaba tan concentrada en correr que no advertí que esos ojos tostados estaban esperándome. Me sujeto por la cintura ahogando mi intento de escape en fracción de segundos. Tomo con sus manos blancas iluminadas por la luz de luna mi rostro y mordió mi cuello con furia. Mi corazón se oprimo en angustia y noté claramente como mi cuerpo inerte yacía entre sus brazos marmóreos.

— ¡Estúpido saca eso de encima! —grito Ángela quitando el espejo de mis ojos y di un grito ahogado. Sentí que las piernas me fallaban. No podía respirar y había perdido el aliento.

— ¿Amiga te sientes bien? —inquirió Ángela tratando de sostenerme. Alce mi vista para contestarle cuando al otro lado de la hoguera entre las llamas le advertí.

Sus ojos tostados eran mucho más hermosos y penetrantes en persona. Se movió con su mirada fija en mí. Estaba claro que no era coincidencia ni que yo estaba viendo visiones. Las lenguas de fuego se hacían más intensas y el rodeo el monumento para darnos alcance. Cuando noté que se aproximaba hasta mí, desesperada miré a mi amiga.

— Tengo que salir de aquí —le hice notar en pánico mientras me soltaba de sus brazos bruscamente y corría calle arriba en dirección a mi dormitorio para escapar.

— Bella espera —le sentí susurrar a mi amiga pero tenía que escapar, mis manos temblaban de miedo — _esto no es real_ —me decía mientras corría y la visión que se había presentado escasos segundos antes se estaba haciendo realidad a una velocidad abrumante.

Cuando doble cruzando a campo travieso el patio que daba hacía la biblioteca y noté la fuente de agua me detuve. Miré hacía atrás y solo había noche y calles vacías. Las hogueras se habían perdido. Planee mi vista por todo el lugar y no había un alma en ese sector del campus. Camine despacio pero sigilosamente mientras trataba de alejar de mí los pensamientos de aquel fatídico reflejo.

Cuando llegue hasta el edificio de mi dormitorio respiré aliviada y el peso del miedo se escapo. Entre por las grandes puertas y subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Camine por el corredor e iba a doblar para tomar el pasillo que correspondía a mi sección cuando un ruido se sintió. Me giré solo para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que tenía un tinte rojo profundo. Pase saliva retrocediendo sin perderlo de vista pero él hizo un movimiento y en cuestión de segundos sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Mi corazón se disparó y baje peldaño por peldaño de la escalera que estaba a un costado retrocediendo mientras él caminaba mirándome furioso. Cuando dio el paso certero para retenerme caí de espaldas unos cuantos peldaños escalera abajo.

— ¡No! —balbucee parándome atemorizada y corrí llena de pavor, comprobé que estaba volviendo realidad cada cosa de aquella premonición.

Para cuando alce mi vista y noté la puerta que había visto en el reflejo supe con certeza que apenas la cruzara llegaría el fin de mi existencia. Sin poder detenerme y contra toda lógica cruce estás con furia y de manera ensayada como una apremiante verdad unos brazos duros como el mármol me sujetaron. Sentí su aliento frío contra la piel de mi cuello seguido por un dolor fulminante: entonces supe que esa noche moriría en verdad .

Lo sentía succionar sin escrúpulos cada gota de mi sangre. Mi visión se distorsiono a medida que mi respiración se hacía pesada y lenta. Quise luchar, traté infructuosamente de separar su cuerpo frío del mío pero me tenía sujetaba fieramente contra él. Sentí como el compás frenético de mi corazón disminuía y antes que dieran su último repique sus labios dejaron la presa, deslizo una de sus manos por mi espalda sosteniéndome y con la otra sujeto mi nuca en el aire, me observaba tal cual padre toma el cuerpo frágil de un hijo recién nacido y lo mira por primera vez.

— Ahora eres mía por toda la eternidad _Bella_ —murmuró con sus labios bañados en mi sangre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Estas es una de las ideas locas, locas que rondan mi cabecita y que escribí hace mucho... hoy la encontré y decidi subirla para compartirla con ustedes. Gracias por leerla. Cariños a todas Liz.**


End file.
